halofandomcom-20200222-history
New Alexandria (level)
New Alexandria is the eighth level in the campaign of Halo: Reach. The level has an unique structure: the three main objectives may be assigned to the player in any order, and the minor objectives between these are randomly selected from a larger pool every time the mission is played. The mission requires the player to fly a Falcon, and the player is able to call in a new one should they lose theirs.thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Setting The level takes place later on August 23, 2552, in the airspace above New Alexandria. Plot Noble Six meets up with the rest of Noble Team and is informed that the Covenant are jamming all communications to Command. The SPARTAN mounts a Falcon and assists Kat in destroying the jammers. NOTE: All encounters in this level are randomized. The three jammers are the only consistent parts, and the order in which they need to be destroyed may change between playthroughs. One jammer is located at the New Alexandria Hospital. The troopers sent to destroy it are locked in a fight with the Brutes before Noble Six arrives and destroys the jammer. Another jammer is located at Club Errera in the Vyrant Telecom Tower. Two pairs of Mgalekgolo stop the troopers, and Noble Six must deal with them before destroying the jammer. A jammer is also located in a penthouse at the Sinoviet Center. Troopers assigned to destroy it were killed by Drones (save for a single survivor) and Noble Six must finish the job. As Noble Six destroys the jammers, Covenant Battlecruisers arrive to the city and start glassing the areas further away. Between destroying the generators, Noble Six must also complete secondary objectives which revolve around assisting the UNSC forces in the city. In single player and 2-player co-op there is one task between each jammer, while 3 and 4 player co-op have two objectives simultaneously assigned to the players. These objectives include *Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck requests assistance on a classified mission. Noble Six is instructed by Kat to escort Buck’s Falcon. Buck's exact task varies; he may be rescuing his men from various danger or just transitioning inside/out of the city. *A team of Troopers is under a Covenant attack and requests assistance. Kat instructs Noble Six to kill the Covenant in question. The targets may be Hunters, Jackal Snipers or Brutes. *Elites and Engineers are breaching into a building from the rooftop. Kat requests Noble Six to take them out before they succeed. *A Pelican evacuating civilians cannot take off due to Covenant Shade turrets on the nearby rooftops. Noble Six has to destroy the Shades. *Another team of 4 Troopers is under attack by Banshees. Noble Six is sent to take out the banshees so a pelican can pull out the Troopers. *An additional jammer is found in an exposed rooftop location. Noble Six must eliminate Covenant forces guarding it and take it out. *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker calls in under callsign Oscar 1-8 requesting assistance in taking down three jackal snipers hammering their position. After the last jammer is destroyed, Kat receives orders from Colonel Urban Holland that all personnel are to be evacuated through the Office of Naval Intelligence Headquarters building. However, a group of Shade turrets stationed around the building are preventing any evacuation craft from escaping. After Noble Six destroys all of the turrets, The SPARTAN meets up with the rest of Noble Team at the ONI HQ. However, they receive an urgent hail from Colonel Holland, informing them that they are being redeployed to Sword Base. Just then, the Covenant begin glassing the city, and the signal is cut off. As Noble Team flees to a radiation bunker, Kat is hit in the back of the head by a Needle Rifle round fired from a Phantom overhead. Her body is dragged into the bunker by Noble Six as the doors close. Three days later on August 26, after the Covenant forces are gone, Noble Team walks outside to be picked up by a Pelican, with Kat’s dead body in Carter’s arms. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhIVxpQ-cIg {Cutscene}] Fades in to Noble Six, alone, sitting inside the troop bay of a Pelican. New Alexandria, Eposz August 23, 2552, 18:57 Hours View switches to the open rear door of the Pelican. Burning skyscrapers and building lights fill the night sky. After staring out for a long time, Six stands up and holsters a Designated Marksman Rifle. The Pelican slows down above a rooftop with two Falcons parked on top. Six steps out and meets Carter while the Pelican flies away. *'Commander Carter-A259': "Your report will have to wait, Lieutenant. The Covenant are jamming all comms to Command. Kat needs your help running a counter-op." The two Spartans walk to the Falcons, with one already taking off. *'Carter-A259': "It’s good to have you back." *'Noble Six': "Sorry I came alone." *'Carter-A259': "Make him proud." Carter turns and slowly walks away as Six stops in front of the Falcon. {Gameplay} Fly By Night *'Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 (COM)': "Get your wings back on, Lieutenant. You’re flying this Falcon." Six gets in the Falcon, and lifts off. A burning skyscraper nearby collapses. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Covenant have deployed comm jammers at the high-rises across the city. We can't hear Holland, and he can't hear us. When I find them, you hit them - hard." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Don't fall in love with my voice. The closer you are to the jammer, the worse comms are going to get." Throughout the level, the player is assigned three jammer locations that they must go to: the New Alexandria Hospital, the Sinoviet Center, and the Vyrant Telecom Tower. There are also "emergency missions" given out after destroying the first and second jammer. The order of all major and emergency missions are randomized. New Alexandria Hospital *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Stand by, Six... One of our Trooper squads went silent after the hospital got hit. I'll mark the location. Complete their mission, and take out that jammer." Six flies to the hospital, sets down on an open landing, and goes inside. A small squad of Grunts and Brutes engages him, supported by a Engineer. After fighting through them, Six reaches the hospital's concourse. *'Trooper 1': "Contacts, two at ten o'clock! I'll hold them off until you get to the other side!" *'Trooper 2': "Cover that doorway! Move, move, move!" Six attacks the Brutes cornering the troopers. *'Trooper 1': "More Brutes! Stay back, you stinking bastards!" More and more Brutes fall to Noble Six's assault. *'Trooper 1': "I said back off, you nasty son of a bitch!" *'Trooper 2': "Go ahead and try it!" Six finally reaches the troopers, having defeated all of the Brutes. *'Trooper 1': "Thanks for the assist, Spartan. Jammer's right over here." Six overloads the jammer and heads back to the stairs. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Noble Two to Noble Six: I'm showing the hospital jammer offline - nice work. Soon as you can, I need you back in your Falcon." Suddenly, a group of Elite Rangers fly in and engage Six and the Troopers. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Noble Two to Noble Six: you've got incoming tangos!" *'Trooper 1': "We've got jumpers!" *'Trooper 2': "Damn! Look how they move!" Six and the Troopers defeat the Elites. They then move back up to the stairs, engaging an Ultra Elite and some Skirmishers. Trooper 1: "We're good here, sir/ma'am. You can head back to your bird." Six gets back upstairs and into the Falcon. As it takes off, another skyscraper collapses while a CCS-class Battlecruiser flies overhead. After stopping above the city's outskirts, the cruiser starts to glass the area. Sinoviet Center *'7 Delta 19 (COM)': "Mayday! Mayday! 7 Delta One-Niner to all UNSC forces!" *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "What's your status, One-Niner?" *'7 Delta 19 (COM)': "We found the jammer, but we're getting hit! Request immediate assistance! SinoViet Center is-arggh! *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "You still with me, One-Niner? 7-Delta One-Niner, do you copy?" No response is given. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Six, I'm uploading coordinates now. Get to SinoViet Center. Help those troopers if you can, but get that jammer offline either way." Six flies the Falcon to SinoViet Center, fending off some Banshees along the way. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Approaching the objective, Six. Watch for hostile fire." Noble Six lands the Falcon on the Center's helipad and eliminates minor Covenant resistance." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Noble Two to Noble Six, I'm still getting nothing from those troopers. You may have to take care of this jammer yourself." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Six, I'm accessing building schematics. There's an elevator on the North landing." Six finds the elevator and takes it down inside the building. When the elevator reaches its destination, Six steps out and discovers the bodies of the troopers. There are no Covenant present, however. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Schematics show alternate routes to either sides, Six." As Six approaches the jammer: *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "You're close to the jammer. Destroy it." Six destroys the jammer, triggering a swarm of hidden Drones. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "It's a trap! Get the hell out of there!" Noble Six either kills or evades the Drones and gets back to the elevator. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Thermal looks clear for now, Six. Return to your Falcon and stand by for instructions." Six takes the elevator back down to the platform and returns to the Falcon. Vyrant Telecom Tower *'4 Charlie 27 (COM)': "4 Charlie 27 to Command, request immediate assistance!" *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Go ahead, 27." *'4 Charlie 27 (COM)': "We're at the Vyrant Telecom Tower! Got Hunters between us and the jammer!" *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Copy, 2-7 - help is on the way. Noble Six, I'm sending coordinates for the Vyrant tower. Go get those Troopers unstuck." Noble Six enters Club Errera, fights through the Hunters, and overloads the jammer. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Jammer offline. Well done, Noble Six. Head back to your Falcon." Emergency Missions Assist ODSTs *'Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck (COM)': "Command: this is Gunnery Sergeant Buck, 11th ODST, over." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Copy, Gunnery Sergeant. Go ahead, over." or *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Copy, Gunnery Sergeant. Go ahead." *'GySgt. Buck (COM)': "My guys got caught in a firefight in the Nomolos Tower, roof collapsed. I gotta get over there and get them out. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Solid copy. Noble Six will escort your Falcon to the tower. or *'GySgt. Buck (COM)': "Need escort on a classified op. Send someone who can fly a tight formation." or *'GySgt. Buck (COM)': "Phantom's got one of my squads pinned. I need to take it out and evac my troopers." Noble Six completes the emergency mission: *'GySgt. Buck (COM)': "I owe you one, Spartan... I'll see you in hell." Mobile Jammer *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Six, Covies brought out a mobile jammer to mess with our short-range. Sending you the waypoint; go deal with it." Rooftop Assistance *'1 Alpha 3': "1 Alpha 3 to Command: Covies got us pinned down on a rooftop. We need help, pronto! Uploading the waypoint, over." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Copy, 1 Alpha 3. Noble Six, proceed to waypoint and give those troopers a hand." Eliminate Hunters *'Foxtrot 21 (COM)': "This is Foxtrot 2-1, on the DNBM Financial Tower! Is anybody out there?" *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Copy, 2-1. Go ahead." *'Foxtrot 21 (COM)': "We got Hunters tearing us a new one!" *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Hang on. Noble Six, uploading coordinates." Assist Evacuation *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Noble Six, we've got an evac op being harassed by a Covenant Shade turret. Neutralize it so we can get those people out of there." Eliminate Banshees *'Golf 27 (COM)': "Golf 2-7 to HQ: we're on the Jotun building, got Banshees all over us!" *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Lieutenant, I'm sending you Jotun's coordinates. Neutralize those Banshees." Assist Troopers *'7 Charlie 40 (COM)': "7 Charlie 4-0 to HQ, we've got incoming hostiles on top of the Mainz Träger building. Requesting immediate assistance!" Eliminate Elites and Engineers *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Noble Six, we're getting reports of Elites and Engineers trying to break into the Misriah Complex. Take them out." Destroy Shade Turrets *'Whiskey 039 (COM)': "Whiskey 3-9, requesting immediate assistance!" *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Copy 3-9, go ahead." *'Whiskey 039 (COM)': "Just picked up some evacuees, but we're surrounded by long-range Shade turrets." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Solid copy, 3-9. Lieutenant, proceed to the waypoint and eliminate those Shade turrets." Eliminate Snipers *'Oscar 18 (COM)': "Oscar 1-8, reporting: just took out a jammer and we're waiting for evac, but taking sniper fire." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Understood, 1-8. Six, clear that LZ." *'Oscar 18 (COM)': "Thanks Spartan, those snipers had our number!" Last One Out...Turn Out The Lights *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Noble Two to Noble Leader. All Jammers are down." *'Carter-A259 (COM)': "Solid copy, Noble Two. New orders: all personnel are to be evacuated from ONI HQ. Say confirm." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Confirm, ONI tower evacu- oh!" An explosion is heard over the COM. *'Carter-A259 (COM)': "Noble Two! Noble Two, sitrep!" *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Covies are hitting the tower in force! They must have zeroed my signal!" *'Carter-A259 (COM)': "Get that evac started!" *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Roger that. Noble Six, get over here and cover our evac Pelicans. I need you overhead, now!" Noble Six arrives at Olympic Tower. *'Whiskey 035 (COM)': "Command, this is Whiskey 35. I've got eyes on six long range Shade turrets in the vicinity of the ONI tower. Making life pretty hard on our evac birds." *'Kat-B320': "Copy, Whiskey 35. Noble Six, take out those enemy shades." Despite being in an aircraft, Six eliminates one of the anti-air Shades. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Scratch one." When a second Shade is destroyed: *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Another Shade down." Six eliminates a third turret: *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Another turret down. Whiskey 35, you are cleared to proceed with evac." *'Whiskey 035 (COM)': "Copy command, much obliged." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Noble Six, lose those other Shade turrets so those Pelicans can get out of here." *'Whiskey 035 (COM)': "Whiskey 35 to command, we need those Shade turrets gone." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Copy, Whiskey 35. Go, Lieutenant. Those turrets are priority one." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Whiskey 37, you're cleared to proceed." *'Whiskey 037 (COM)': "Solid copy, Command. We appreciate the help." *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Noble Six, you've got to neutralize the remaining Shades for our evac birds." Noble Six eliminates the fourth and fifth Shades. *'Whiskey 035 (COM)': "Whiskey 35 to Command. We can't hold out much longer." *'Kat-B320': "Understood, 35. Noble Six, you have to take out those turrets." Noble Six eliminates the sixth and final turret. *'Kat-B320 (COM)': "Whiskey 36, you may proceed with evac." *'Whiskey 036 (COM)': "Solid copy, command. Thanks." *'Kat-B320': "Noble Six, you are one steely-eyed Spartan. I'm extending the vertical landing platform. Come home, Six." Six lands the Falcon on the platform. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rsC9mZrAUc {Cutscene}] Inside the Olympic Tower, Noble Six joins up with the rest of Noble Team. The glass windows are shattered, and a crashed Banshee can be seen tangled up in some cables. Kat is fixing a comm unit, with her helmet on the floor. Jun looks out with a pair of binoculars. Emile sits at the side, sharpening his kukri, and Carter stands against the far wall. *'Warrant Officer Jun-A266': "Look at this place. Used to be the crown jewel... Not anymore. (turns and notices Six) Hey, you made it." *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "It's a regular family reunion." Six looks at him, and loosens his or her hand to show Jorge’s dog tags dangling from it. *'Emile-A239': "Keep ‘em. He gave them to you. (points at himself with his kukri) I'll honour him my own way." *'Jun-A266': (thoughtfully) "Jorge always said he would never leave Reach." *'Emile-A239': "(laughs) The big man was sentimental..." *'Carter-A259': "He gave his life thinking he just saved the planet. We should all be so lucky." Carter walks toward the window, beside Jun. *'Jun-A266': "Sir, that true about Gauntlet, Red and Echo Teams assigned to civilian evac ops?" Carter turns to Kat, knowing she is responsible for the leak. *'Cater-A259': "Those are senior-level communiques..." *'Catherine-B320': "I hear what I hear. Point is, why put Spartans on defensive deployments?" *'Cater-A259': "I need that link to SATCOM, Kat." *'Catherine-B320': "Chasing it, but this console has more shrapnel than transceivers... You didn’t answer my question." *'Carter-A259': "You want to know if we're losing?" *'Catherine-B320': "I know we're losing. I want to know if we've lost." Carter looks out to the city when beeping and static from the comms breaks the silence. *'Catherine-B320': "Colonel Holland. Hailing us! What's he doing on an open channel?" *'Carter-A259': "Let’s hear it." *'Colonel Urban Holland (COM)': "-near the southwest quadrant of the city, over? Sierra Two-Five-Nine, if you are receiving, I am authorizing override of radio security protocols to link with this channel." *'Carter-A259': "How long for a secure link?" *'Catherine-B320': "I can’t guarantee secure anymore." *'Carter-A259': "Could the Covenant trace it to us?" *'Catherine-B320': "I'' could." *'Colonel Holland (COM): "Noble Leader, this is a Priority One hail. If you are receiving, acknowledge immediately." Kat hands Carter the communicator's ear piece. *'''Catherine-B320: "Keep it brief." *'Carter-A259': "Carter here... Yes, sir." Carter walks toward the window as Jun notices something through his binoculars, and leans forward. *'Jun-A266': "We’ve got movement. Multiple Covenant vehicles vacating the area... and they’re in a hurry." *'Emile-A239': "How often do you see Covenant retreat for no reason?" *'Catherine-B320': "Radiation flare! Big! Forty million roentgens!" *'Carter-A259': "Just lost Holland. What’s going on?" *'Catherine-B320': "Atomic excitement scrambled the signal. Ninety million now!” *'Carter-A259': "Source?" *'Catherine-B320': "Airborne. Close!" *'Carter-A259': "How close?" Covenant ships begin glassing the nearby area, creating a large shockwave. The Noble Team members standing up are thrown to the ground as the explosion destroys the windows and pressure waves force air into the building. Switch to Kat's view. *'Catherine-B320': "That close!" The Spartans get on their feet, and Kat picks up her helmet. They run towards two elevators. Carter, Emile and Jun take one while Kat and Noble Six take the other one. Kat closes the elevator door and starts it, though she misses the button at first, having been partially blinded by the explosion. The elevators rush down the building as Kat puts on her helmet. *'Catherine-B320': "First glassing? Me too. Don’t worry, I’m on it. Our best option is a fallout bunker in Sublevel 2. Ninety-six metres northeast. We get orders from Holland, sir?" *'Carter-A259 (COM)': "We’re being redeployed to Sword Base." *'Jun-A266': "Sword?! Covenant own it now!" *'Carter-A259': “Which is why they want us for a torch and burn op. Keep Dr. Halsey's excavation data from falling into enemy hands." Carter’s elevator stops first and the three Spartans rush out. *'Catherine-B320': "If it hasn’t already." Six and Kat rush out from their elevator as the other three approach the bunker’s entrance. *'Carter-A259': "Maybe, but according to Holland, the Covenant are still hunting for something.” Carter, Jun and Emile reach the bunker’s entrance with Six and Kat close behind. *'Catherine-B320': (fuming) "Where does he get off calling a demolition op Priority One-" Kat's sentence is cut off as a Needle Rifle round pierces her helmet from above, leaving a hole on it. Kat falls to the floor, killed instantly. Six catches and holds her body, takes her holstered pistol and begins to shoot at the Field Marshall in the previously unnoticed Phantom above them. The others come to assist with Assault Rifles, but the Phantom flies away. Six throws away the emptied pistol and drags Kat’s body into the bunker. *'Carter-A259': "Come on! Come on! Get in!" *'Jun-A266': "Let’s go, come on!" Six rests Kat’s body on the floor. The bunker’s door closes. Fade to black. Note: At this point, the game's subtitles show several lines of dialogue being said by civilians in the darkness, but none of them are heard in-game. *'Civilian': "Close the doors! Faster!" August 26, 2552 03:00 Hours Fades in to Noble Team, led by Jun, walking out to the destroyed and glassed city. Kat's body is cradled in Carter’s arms. Jun throws a signal flare to the ground, and waves as a Pelican slowly comes into view for extraction. Fade to black. Level ends. Trivia Mistakes *As 500 Röentgens of radiation over a period of five hours is fatal, receiving 90 million Röentgens of radiation, even for a short period, should certainly be fatal. Particularly for Kat, Jun and Carter who were not wearing helmets. However, the 90 million Röentgens could be explained as the source of the radiation spike from the heart of the Covenant ship charging it and not what actually hit the building, which was simply the shockwave from the massive amount of displaced air caused by the rapid heating of the atmosphere. *The elevator in Sinoviet tower has walls that can be fired through. During co-op, a player in one elevator can injure a player in the other elevator. *When the slide on Kat's M6G locks back it can be seen that there is simply another slide over top of the existing one, but in the locked back position. What makes this obvious is the pistol has two rear sights at that point. *If you hijack a Banshee in flight, when the player pushes or kicks the pilot out, there is no one piloting the Banshees. Easter Eggs *The Crazy Army Trooper can be found on this level. *The soundtracks Never Surrender and Siege of Madrigal are included in the Club Errera easter egg in this level. *The Pelican/Phantom driving Easter Egg can be done on this level. Bungie personnel commented that they thought that players would find out about this Easter Egg faster than the actual amount of time it took to be found. *A BoB can be found boosting his Banshee indefinitly in a straight line. *The Newspaper Easter Egg can on one of the buildings. References *The layout of Club Errera, where the two pairs of Hunters are fought, is identical to the layout of the Firefight map Crater. *The elevator music heard in the Sinoviet Center elevator is actually from one of Martin O'Donnell's old commercial jingles. *The final chapter, Last One Out... Turn Out the Lights is an obvious reference to Halo 3's level Crow's Nest's chapter Last One Out, Get the Lights and a Red vs Blue episode. *Noble Six fires 7 shots from Kat's pistol before it is empty. *Kat's mention of Red Team being assigned to evacuating civilians is the only direct connection to Spartans seen in the Halo novels. *The first chapter, Fly by Night is the name of a song by the rock band Rush. Miscellaneous *The player can see Orbital space elevators in the distance of the level. *A player can operate a Pelican and Phantom in this level, although only after the communication jammers have been destroyed. There is a switch located on a building immediately to the west of Club Errera, which is key to activating this ability. The switch is located on the underside of an overhang on the far side of the building. There is no conventional landing pad, so improvisation is necessary, a jetpack is also needed. After the switch has been activated, one must fly through the large arched building to the south. Upon doing so, whatever vehicle is occupied at the time, will be converted to either the Pelican or Phantom, depending on the faction the previous vehicle belonged to. If the player exits the vehicle, it disappears, though they can get a new one by flying through the arch again. *All of the weapon control "seats" can be used on both the Pelican and the Phantom. The Pelican's "chin" mounted chaingun can be operated by both players and AI, with a player having to jump up and hold the button they use to board vehicles (X by default), however, the player's point of view is behind the turret, making it very difficult to see what they are shooting at. This can be solved by landing the Pelican, then letting the gunner fire at the ground a few times. After a few shots, the view will become clear and you will be able to view a full 360 degree perspective. Although whenever you fire, you will see the light from the gun. *The concussion turret of the Phantom can also be operated, though apparently only by AI, who are curiously not very skilled with it, which may be due to the fact that AI usually use them at much closer ranges than are present in New Alexandria. *The rear hatch of the Pelican appears to be closed, but players and AI can still get in the seats in the back of the Pelican, the door is apparently just there for show, as shots from both inside and out go right through it. *The Pelican vehicle itself is completely invulnerable to damage, though a lucky hit from an area of effect weapon, usually a Banshee bomb, can still kill the pilot and possibly the gunner, similar to the way a Pelican's driver could be killed with a well placed plasma grenade in Halo 3. The Phantom, like the version AI use, can be destroyed by sustained fire. *Finally, for some reason, the Phantom has the ability to fly through any structure on the map, however, if the player's character model is fully inside the boundaries of a structure, they will be killed instantly. *The level appears to be a homage to Halo 3: ODST, with a similar score, mood, and a brief cameo appearance by Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck. At the portion of the level involving Gunnery Sergent Buck, "The Menagerie" a song from the Halo 3: ODST Original Soundtrack plays. *When the player must destroy the Covenant Jammer in the Sinoviet tower, the layout of the lobby is identical to that of the Halo 2 multiplayer level Ivory Tower, and to its Halo: Reach remake, Reflection. *A section of the final cut-scene for this level is featured in the Halo: Reach "The Battle Begins" Campaign Trailer. It is however, altered such that Carter is not carrying Kat's body, but an assault rifle. *This is the first and only level (excluding the Falcon glitch on Winter Contingency) that Noble 6 gets the chance to fly a Falcon. *If this level is played on Co-op, the second player will be given a Falcon of their own. The Falcon given to the second player is armed with grenade launchers instead of machine guns. *There are several different random support objectives involving the use of the Falcon (i.e. assisting Buck, destroying a Covenant rooftop transmitter, or helping a group of Troopers kill a group of randomly generated Covenant teams on a rooftop or protect them from Banshees), but only two will be given per play-through. The random nature of this mission is most likely why there are no Rally Points available, such that it can only be played from the beginning of the mission. *Oddly, when the Falcon is on the ground, it is possible to rotate the turret far enough to damage the Falcon itself. *At the beginning of the level, if the players turns the camera to the right when getting into a Falcon, he/she can see a building collapsing. The collapse will only be triggered if the player approaches the building. *Early on in the game's development, the level was supposed to be followed by a mission where the player would control a Scarab in the ruins of New Alexandria.Halo: Reach, Legendary Edition Developer Commentary *For realism, if the player tries to land the Falcon on the top of a building with a collapsed and burning roof southwest of the Vyrant tower, you will be destroyed instantly. If the player makes contact with a fire, he/she will be damaged. *If the player is stranded in an outdoors area, he/she has the option to call for a transport to pick him/her up to replace the lost or destroyed Falcon. *The two cruisers in this level are not solid. You can go inside them to see a small cube, each side is made up of the textures used to make the cruiser.(launch bay doors, grav-lift door,etc,) Take note that a Phantom or Pelican is required in order to reach the cruisers, because they are outside the map boundaries. The cruisers also contain what appears to be a hangar area, but can only be viewed from inside. Beware though, if you have not already destroyed the AA guns at the ONI tower, the Banshees will follow you here. *The highest maximum altitude (after freeing up the level boundaries) is 17438.85 meters. *Strangely: The Banshees have no pilot controlling them. This can be seen when one is shot down as no body falls out. And also when one is boarded. Although a red tick will appear on your map as if there were and enemy in it. It will grow faded as if the enemy is falling below you. *This is one of the maps where the Unfrigginbelievable medal can be obtained. The method to do this is to shoot down Banshees, but it is best to do this when you are defending the ONI tower, since Banshees will be more plentiful at this time. This would also increase your chances of dying, however, so be careful. *Unlike other vehicles, you do not get credit for destroying enemies in the Falcon if they are shot down by your gunners. You will only recieve credit if you inflicted significant damage on the target. *Use extreme caution when destroying Banshees in this level. If one is blown up above you its debris can land on your Falcon and send you plumetting to your death if you do not try to shake it off immediately. *This is the only level where Jun-A266 uses an Assault Rifle, but he is only seen using it in the final cutscene. *The Jotun building is probably a references to the JOTUN farming drones of Halo: Contact Harvest. *If you watch the two cruisers after destroying the final jammer, you can see them move in closer to the city. They do not continue glassing, however. *This is the only level in the game where you can the pilots of the Falcons. All other levels feature them with opaque cockpits and no pilot. Glitches *If you decide to stay at the top of the Sinoviet tower to kill the Drones (which repeatedly respawn anyway,) and then try and go back down the elevator, you will find that the door at the bottom will not open properly and will become stuck. You will then be stuck here and will not be able to finish the level because if you kill yourself, you will only spawn at the last saved checkpoint, which is at the top of the tower. Gallery HaloReach - Glassing.jpg|CCS-class Battlecruiser glassing New Alexandria. File:Halo-Reach_-_New_Alexandria_DogFight.jpg|A UNSC Army trooper gunning down a Banshee. Campaign_Act2_Droid.jpg|Concept art for New Alexandria. Sources es:Nueva Alejandría (nivel) it:New Alexandria (Livello Halo Reach) Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo: Reach Campaign